The Giver
by TheDirtySouth
Summary: The Giver has the power to give you anything you want, but everything you wil regret. Jesse centic....very odd story please R&R its my first fic
1. The Flu Hits

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish!! I would not be writing this crap if I actually owned this,I would hire sum 1 who could actaully write!!  
  
  
The Giver  
  
Chapter One: The Flu Hits   
  
  
"Oh man now I've got it." Brennan said coming out of a not so pleasant visit to the bathroom.  
  
"Well we all have it now except for Jesse. We are going to need more Tylenol Flu." Adam sighed."Jesse? Can you go get more medicine. Brennan has it now." Adam asked  
  
"Sure. After this show." Jesse said not wanting to have to get up.  
  
"C'mon Jesse we are out of medicine and now Brennan has it. How could you be so selfish." Emma said a little disgusted.  
  
" Alright, alright I'm up." Jesse said turning off the TV and going to get his jakect on.  
  
"Jesse can you get some cough drops too? My throat hurts." Shalimar asked.  
  
"Sure." Jesse repiled.  
  
"I want chocolate pudding." Brennan said.  
  
" Get me some diet coke." Emma ordered.  
  
"Anything else?" Jesse asked sarcasticly. Then Adam walked into the room.  
  
" Jesse while your out can you get me some herbal tea?" Adam asked.  
  
"C'mon you guys I can't remember all of this!" Jesse whined.  
  
"We'll write it down." Brennan said. They wrote down what they wanted along with 20 other things. Jesse looked at the list and groaned he would be out all night looking for all of that stuff.  
  
"Is all this stuff necessary?' Jesse questioned  
  
"Jesse stop complaining that is all you ever do. For ounce stop thinking of youself. Your friends are sick and you don't even care." Shalimar lectured. Jesse just took the list and walked out. What she said wasn't true.   
  
***Jesse's thoughts in ( )***  
  
(That is not true. I always think of everyone else. I'm tired of everyone expecting me to do everything for them all the time.Anytime anyone needs anything I always do it and the one time I complain they snap at me.)  
  
Jesse was feeling upset as he walked along the streets to the local Shop Rite to pick up the things on the list. The place was swamped with people and when he finally got to the line he was stuck behind some old lady that had like 200 cans of old people food. She put each can on the conveyer belt one by one until finally Jesse got so annoyed he offered to help her. When all of her things were run up she had to count her money and Jesse let out a long and disgusted groan.  
  
"Lady could you please hurry up??" Jesse pressed.  
  
"Well were are you off to in such a hurry? I have to count my money." The old lady snapped.  
  
"Well you should have counted your money at home some people have things to do and don't have time to watch little old ladies take 3 hours counting their money!" Jesse was very ticked off. It was not like him at all to snap like that, usually he was very patient. He was still trapped in what Shalimar had said to him.  
  
"Well excuse me young man." The old lady said to Jesse."Young people these days are so rude." She said turning to the cashier around in her fourties and finally handed her the counted out money. Jesse began unloading his grocery cart and was out of the store in ten minutes.  
  
Jesse was walking down the street to where he had parked. It was around 8:00PM and it was very cold. He felt a strong breeze behind him and turned to see if anyone was there and to his comfort there was no one. As he turned to look foward a man appeared before him.  
  
"Ah! Don't do that man!" Jesse was shocked to see a man suddenly appear in front him and he was a little frightened."Who are you?"Jesse asked the man.  
  
"I'm The Giver." the mysterious man said.  
  
"The who?" Jesse wondered.  
  
"The Giver. I have the power to give you anything you want." he replied.  
  
"Oh, sort of like a genie. Why would you want to give me anything?" Jesse again wondered.  
  
"I've been watching you. Always doing things for other people and never getting anything in return. I can help you. What do you want." the man said.  
  
"Wait, I still don't understand. What do you mean you've been watching me?" Jesse was confused and to his surprise the man opened the palm of his hand and on it was a screen, almost like a TV built into the man's hand and on it a whole bunch of people flashed by doing things like giving their friends the last slice of pizza although they wanted it, and cooking their lazy brothers dinner even after they have been yelled at by them, and then he saw himself in an incident that had occured just one week before when he gave Brennan his favorite CD because Brennan broke the same one of his.  
  
"Wow." Was all Jesse could think of to say. There was a slight pause and then Jesse asked "Are you a new mutant?"  
  
"No. I'm something of a universe parallel to this one. I can give to the givers of this universe. Now I shall only ask you this one more time before I have to move on. What do you want?"  
  
  
  
  
NOTE: Hey! Hoped you like this story I thought of it in the shower. Tee hee. There are huge suprises to come and if I get 5 reviews I will post again by Sunday. Any ideas on what Jesse wants from The Giver will be greatly appreciated. I will also try to make it longer. 


	2. The Gift

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish!! I would not be writing this crap if I actually owned this,I would hire sum 1 who could actaully write!!  
  
The Giver  
  
Chapter 2 : The Gift  
  
"C'mon please give me more time. You come up to me asking what I want more than anything in the world and you expect me to know right away? I don't mean to be rude but I need more time to think about this. Would it be possible for me to have more time?" Jesse was very anxious for The Giver's answer.  
  
"I wish I could give you more time but my ability to track down the people I can give to does not let me decide when I want to see you. In other words, my power takes me to the victims of these wishes and I have no other choice to follow them. I can not choose to come back to you, my power does. The power is known in my universe as "The Invisible Mind", for it has a mind of its own taking me places even if I do not want to go. So wish now or wish never." the Giver answered. Jesse let The Giver's response sink in. Then he was curios about how The Giver got his abilities.  
  
"So if your not a New Mutant......what are you? How did you get your powers?" Jesse again was anxious to know.  
  
"You ask many questions. More than anyone I have ever encountered. But I will tell you. In my universe ,on my planet, a god by the name of Zemus had this power. One day, Zemus had sexual relations with a mortal and produced a child. Zemus was in a battle with his rival Gabvis and was killed. Gods can not be killed by mortals but can kill eachother."The Invisible Mind" as they call it was in the air and was possed by his only child. "The Invisble Mind" can only be passed on through genetics and I became number 1,992 on that list. My time is almost up for I am getting very old as you can see. My child is preparing to take my spot. I am over 5,000 years old and the average life expectancy for my people is 4,500. I am pass my due date." The Giver explained. Jesse felt almost as if he were in history class learning Greek mytology. He absorbed the explaination and still had more questions. He had to ask just one more.  
  
" I have just one more question. How can you skip universes and dimensions and stuff like that? And is this your true form? Are you human? Are there other humans in other galaxies?" Jesse quickly fires out all those questions at ounce.  
  
"That was more than one question young man. I can skip universes and dimensions due to the guidance of "The Invisible Mind". Like I said I have no control over it. No, I am not human. I take this form not to frighten you for my true appearance will. There are other humans out of this galaxy, just not in mine. Please no more questions. I feel as if I am being interogated. Your mind does run wild." The Giver hoped he had no more questions. Jesse did have tons more questions, but he decided to listen to The Giver. "Please I beg of you, tell me your wish. No wish must go ungranted for that will destroy "The Invisble Mind" forever."  
  
"Well...I want my friends not to take me for granted. I want..........I want...Shalimar especially to know that I'm not their puppet. And I want them to feel that they are being used and unwanted and deemed "sefish" like I have felt." Jesse did not reallyy want anything else but to be appreciated. Then he realized he could hav wished for something like death to Genomex or the GSA, but he said no to himself, wishing for people to die is wrong. Then he looked up at The Giver who was a very large man aroung 7 feet tall almost and studied his face."Is something wrong? Did I make more than one wish?" Jesse asked.  
  
"In a way yes, but it is of the same content. " The Giver then held up his palm that had the screen on it and on the screen was a wirlpool of colors. He placed his palm upon Jesse's forehead and Jesse jerked backward and fell to the ground. He looked up to see The Giver's presence was no longer accounted for but heard his voice that said "Wish granted". Jesse than began to pick up the groceries he had dropped behind him and started to walk to the car as he did before encountering The Giver. His comlink then went off with Shalimar's voice.  
  
"Jesse! What is taking you so long! C'mon we need our stuff!" she demanded  
  
(Wish granted my ass) Jesse thought. "Sorry there was a line." he said. He then started the car and made his way back to Sanctuary.  
  
Note: Sorry this is short, but I dunno what else 2 write yet and I don't want to ruin it. I beg of you please to review or else there is no point in writing this. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter one. Five more reviews brings a chapter three, SO REVIEW!! please..hehe didnt mean 2 yell ...my apologies TTFN!! 


	3. Torn Apart

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish!! I would not be writing this crap if I actually owned this,I would hire sum 1 who could actaully write!!  
  
  
Answers to your questions: This story is in NO WAY related to the book The Giver. I should have said this earlier. I read the book 2 yrs ago in seventh grade. That was about a boy who became a "12" and revceived memories of earth's past. Once the people in that book became a 12, they were given a profession and his was "The Reciever of the Memory" and he was given memories that is all. The only similarities between this and the book is the title. And for the person who said The Giver is like Q.....no. I have only seen star Trek like 2 times but my older brother is an avid Star Trek fan and he says Q is way 2 complex to be like The Giver. He can do much more than just give to people like my character. O yes and about the wish of Jesse's The Giver granted since he asked for more than one...youll find out!! Haha Im so evil!! Ok story starts...........  
  
  
Chapter 3: Torn Apart  
  
After a week of being sick, everyone was beginning to feel better. Jesse had got it also but he recovered. He decided to keep the incident with The Giver tp himself. It was all he could think about though. The Giver was so mysterious and Jesse had an uneasy feeling that he wasn't as nice as he seemed. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of The Giver, that he was slacking off at work.  
  
"Jesse can you run a scan of the database for a Lori Saunders?" Adam asked. Jesse was in another world and didn't even know anyone else was in the room.  
  
"Jesse! Hello?" Emma asked. When he didn't respond Emma snapped her fingers in his face and he jumped.  
  
"What , what!" Jesse jumped.  
  
" Brennan you run that scan." Adam said and then turned to Jesse." Can I talk to you for a minute alone?"  
  
"Sure Adam." Jesse responded.  
  
"I've noticed you have not been yourself lately. Is something wrong?" Adam wanted to know.  
  
"No.....everything is fine." Jesse lied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Adam knew something was wrong, he could read Jesse and all the other Mutant X members like a book.  
  
"Adam, I am fine. I don't know whyy you would think something was wrong." Jesse again lied.  
  
" You just have been in your own world since that night you went to pick up things for us when we were sick." Adam was trying his best to pull the information he wanted out of Jesse.  
  
"I just haven't been getting much sleep lately, thats all." Jesse wasn't lying about that, but that was not thw whole reason. Adam still was not satisfied with Jesse's answer, but gave up.  
  
"Okay Jesse. But if something is wrong you would tell me right?" Adam questioned Jesse's truthfulness ever since he went behind Adam's back and helped out his father, but Adam was not going to hold that against him.  
  
"Of course I would tell you." The way things were going, Jesse was making himself out to be liar of the year. Adam smiled and nodded as Jesse smiled also and walked off to where the others were. Adam had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He proceeded to the room filled with the four people he loved the most.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap. If you need me you can wake me up.....hopefully you won't need me." Adam smiled as did the Mutant x team and he walked off to his bedroom.  
  
*******A Few Hours Later**********  
  
"Okay that Lori girl we just put into the underground last month is doing much better. Should I go tell Adam?" Brennan wondered  
  
"Na, let him sleep that can wait."Shalimar said.  
  
"Well, then what do you guys want to do?" Emma asked.  
  
"I say we go to the movies." Jesse said. Maybe that would clear his mind.  
  
"I'd rather go to a club." Brennan said.  
  
"Hey you picked last time. No fair." Jesse joked."I say we go to the movies, all we ever do is go to clubs."  
  
"Since when do you decide what we do?" Emma asked  
  
"Oh shut up Emma." Jesse said sarcasticly, only the others didn't take it that way.  
  
"Jesse! Don't tell her to shut up! She is right who made you Queen of England?"Shalimar snapped.  
  
"Aww, come on Shalimar-"Jesse tried to say he was only kidding but was cut off by Brennan.  
  
"Hey Shalimar don't yell at him. I'm sick of you telling everyone what to do! You're such a bitch! Take your PMS somewhere else!"Brennan yelled. Shalimar slapped him across the face and walked out taking her motorcycle with her.  
  
"See what you did guys!" Emma yelled.  
  
"Hey, it was your fault if you are going to blame someone. I'm tired of being treated like I'm nobody!" Brennan yelled back. His words shocked Jesse as The Giver's words of "wish granted" ran through his head.  
  
"You're tired of it? You people treat me like I'm invisible!!" Emma was beat red from screaming, and Jesse just sttod there knowing his wish was back firing, they did feel unappreciated. Adam was awake from all the screaming.  
  
"Will yopu shut up!! You people have no consideration for me at all!! I'm sleeping here so stop your bitching !!" Adam screamed. Jesse was holding his hand over his forehead as all three of them went at it screaming just about every curse ever invented, and they probably made up some knew ones. Finally everyone got so mad, Adam went back to his room slamming the door, Brennan left, and Emma went to her room also. Jesse stood in the middle of the room by himself thinking.  
  
**Jesse's thoughts in ( )**  
  
( Well my wish worked. Dammit....why did I wish for that.....I have to do something, but what?....) Jesse felt sick and uneasy that it was his fault everyone was fighting.  
  
*****Later That Night****  
  
Brennan returned from his outing after the outburst. Jesse thought he was going to be mad still and do something else to get a fight going but instead he just nodded a hello at Jesse as he walked in . Jesse was on the couch watching TV and Brennan came and sat in a nearby chair. Jesse knew Brennan liked to watch the news at ten o clock so Jesse turned off The Real World and turned on the news.  
  
"Thanks."Brennan said gloomily. Jesse and Brennan listened to the newscaster talk about how there were record high temperatures and both of them were kind of zoning out until breaking news caught their attention.  
  
"In other news, a fatal accident left one women dead as she collided with an SUV. She is unidenified at this time, but here is a picture of her motorcycle, if you know anything at all you are to contact the police immediately."   
  
Brennan's jaw dropped as Jesse grabbed his chest from the sharp pain piercing through his body, he fell over.  
  
"Jesse!"Brennan yelled."Adam! Emma!Help!" Brennan began to panick as they came rushing into the room ."Shalimar is......,"he hesitated,"she is dead...."   
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
  
NOTE: Don't review this saying you hate me, when the whole story is finished you can do that just know that something is going to happen that changes everything, so don't give up hope yet. I don't want to give away to much yet I fear the flames so just give me a chance before you say I need to die. PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to thank you all for reviewing, i got 15 reviews in 2 chapters!! YAY! 5 more reviews brings a chapter 4!!   
  
Another note: The wish is still incomplete, the people feeling unappreciated was a part of it, but it is pretty much obvious what else happens if you read chapter 2 carefully!! TTFN!! 


	4. If ICould Turn Back Time

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish!! I would not be writing this crap if I actually owned this,I would hire sum 1 who could actaully write!!  
  
  
The Giver  
  
Chapter 4: If I Could Turn Back Time......  
  
  
Jesse had passed out and Adam and Brennan carried him to the lab and put him on an examination table. Adam scanned him and made sure everything was ok. After dealing with Jesse he turned to Brennan who was pale as a ghost. "Brenna...what happened to Shalimar? Why do you and I'm assuming Jesse think she is dead?" Adam had a stern and serious look on his face while waiting for Brennan's response.  
  
" W-we saw her bike on the news. It was all twisted up in a knot of out of shape metal. They said its owner was a blonde haired woman that seemed to be in her twenties and was wearing a leather body suit. Adam...." Brennan paused while struggling to hold back tears and then continued."..that has to be Shal." Adam's body felt limp and numb. Her knew also that if what Brennan saw on TV was true, Shalimar was indeed dead. He wanted to run and find her and hold her in his arms. He fely hopeless and upset. Shalimar was like his daughter. He felt like he lost a child. His unhappiness turned into anger. He stormed out of the lab and without thinking punched a wall as hard as he could. His arm went through and he lifted his hand out to see his bloddy knuckles. Brennan and Emma, who was there the whole time crying, ran to see of he was alright.  
  
"I'm fine." Adam said. He looked at Brennan who could no longer resist holding back his tears. Emma was a wreck. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was shaking. Adam walked back into the lab to see how Jesse was doing while the others followed. Jesse was still sleeping. Adam decided not to wake him. It would only make one more person he would have to hold back his tears from. He decided he could not cry in front of them. He was the mentor, the "father". He did not want to make them any more upset then they all ready were.  
  
( ) Adam's thoughts  
  
(When Jesse wakes up, he is going to be very upset. He and Shalimar were very close. This is going to kill him. Poor Emma...she is also very torn by this. Brennan too. All of us......me.)  
  
As Adam was thinking to himself, Brennan and Emma were sobbing on eachother's shoulder. They were broke apart by a loud scream that came from Jesse.  
  
"Jesse! Its ok, we're here." Adam said   
  
"It must be a bad dream. She is not dead, he lied that man on TV lied. Shalimar should sue him, she is not dead Adam...she is not dead." Jesse was delirious.   
  
"Jesse, I know this is hard for you , its hard for all of us. You and Brennan saw it on TV, she is dead. Shalimar is at a hospital waiting to be idenified. I called the hospital and told them who she was, and I asked them what she looked like. Their description fit Shalimar perfectly. I'm sorry." Adam did not know what else to say. He wanted to yell at Jesse to tell him that she is dead and that there was nothing else they could do. He wanted to tell him that he should just get over it, but Adam knew that there was a difference between saying what he wanted to say and saying what he should say. He was not mad at Jesse, but he was mad.  
  
"Adam....." Jesse could not finish talking before he started breaking down crying. Shalimar was his first friend and his best friend. He was on his knees in tears. Emma saw him and started sobbing louder. Brennan eyes were tearing and no noise came from him. Adam looked around the room at the three younger people. he could not take being around their crying, not because it annoyed him, but because it was so upsetting to him. His "family" was falling apart. He would have to vbe the one to pick up the pieces. He walked over to Jesse, who seemed to be the most in need of comfort. He wrapped his arms around Jesse and gave him words of comfort.  
  
"Shhhh....I'm sorry Jesse. I wish I could tell you everything was going to be ok, but I can't." He was trying very hard but Jesse continued crying. "Please Jesse...stay strong for Shalimar." It worked. Those words hit Jesse the hardest. He knew that if Shalimar was there she would make fun of him for being such a baby. He almost smiled at what he thought, but he couldn't. He knew Shalimar would not want him to be so upset. He got off of his knees and brought his weak body to its feet. Brennan and Emma heard Adam's words and their tears were also dying down. They stood in the room for a period of silence which seemed to be an eternity, until Brennan broke the silence.  
  
"Its all my fault! I made her mad you guys! Its MY fault she left, its MY fault she got hit by that truck, and its MY fault she died!" Brennan screamed while tears streamed out of his eyes like an over flowing river.  
  
"No Brennan! You didn't know that was going to happen its not your fault at all, its not your fault." Emma said while rubbing him on the back as he sobbed.  
  
"Brennan it is not anyones fault exept the person who hit her, and even that could have been an accident." Adam said as Brennan seemed to accept their words.  
  
"No! It is someone's fault! It is mine!" Jesse shouted.  
  
"Jesse..what are you talking about?" Brennan asked. Jesse told them the story of The Giver, and his wish.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this earlier? We are supposed to be a team, and more importantly a family." Adam said.  
  
"I know.....I'm sorry." Jesse began crying again. Brennan was angry and wanted to kick the crap out of Jesse.  
  
" I hate you! I wish it was you instead of Shal!" Brennan screamed as he stormed out of the lab. He loved Shalimar more than anything, and hated everything that could take her away from him. In his opinion, Jesse was responsible. Emma and Adam did not feel that way. They knew it was not Jesse's fault just as much as it wasn't Brennan's. He did not know Shalomar was going to die.  
  
*** A Few Hous Later***  
  
Jesse was in his room in the dark still crying. Brennan was in his room also in just as much pain. Adam and Emma were together downstairs talking about how much they loved Shalimar, and how much they were going to miss her.  
  
" Hey Emma, did you ever try to get a reading off of Shalimar?" Adam wondered.  
  
"No....should I?" Emma asked.  
  
"Well sure, gp ahead." Adam said. Emma was interrupted by Jesse walking into the room. "How are you feeling Jesse?" Adam asked. Jesse's eyes were red and he was white.  
  
"If only go back and wish for something else, like a coo car or a vacation then Shalimar would still be-" He was cut off by Emma.  
  
"Jesse don't. You are just going to make yourself feel worse." She said.  
  
"Well what about Brennan? He is never going to speak to me again." He said sadly.  
  
"Brennan will come around Jesse. Who knows how long it will take, but he will forgive you." Adam said. Now Emma is going to try and get a reading, just in case she is not dead. Emma closed her eyes and thought about Shalimar.  
  
"Oh my God! Brennan get down here!" Emma shouted.  
  
TBC!!!  
  
  
NOTE: What is Emma screaming about? I know, but you don't! Haha I looooove cliff hangers! Anyway thanks for all the reviews! 5 more reviews brings a chapter 5 so do me a favor and PLEASE REVIEW!! I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was so short. More to come........TTFN!!!  
  
P.S: TTFN stands for ta ta for now, thats for all who have not seen Winnie the Pooh!! 


	5. Author's Statement

Oh wow I have almost 40 reviewa and I want to thank you all for doing so. I'm so sorry the reason why I haven't updated was that I lost interest in writing this but now with all of these reviews I am compelled to write more and now that season 2 has begun I am in love with Jesse again hehe so I will hopefully have a chapter up by Friday (its now Monday) but if all goes well probably sooner than that. I'm not going to school tomorrow since I caught the flu bug so I will love to have it finished by tomorrow. Again I say thanks to all of you who reviewed and enjoyed my fanfic. I'm back in action!  
  
Love,  
  
3Jen3 


	6. The Reciever

Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish!! I would not be writing this crap if I actually owned this,I would hire sum 1 who could actaully write!!  
  
  
The Giver  
  
Chapter 5: The Reciever  
  
Brennan raced down the stairs at the sound of Emma calling his name. He saw Jesse and wanted to leave again but he decided he would stay to hear what Emma was so excited about."What is it Emma?' Brennan wondered. Adam and Jesse were also very anxious to know.  
  
"Adam told me to get a reading off of Shalimar.....just to be sure, and I heard a voice calling Jesse's name...but it wasn't Shalimar's voice it was someone elses....a man, I'm not sure what that means.....but Shalimar is dead I should have gotten nothing at all. Adam...what does this all mean?" Emma looked at the puzzeled faces of her friends as she told what happened.  
  
"I wish I knew what that meant Emma" Adam paused for a moment "but I don't" he finished.  
  
"I have to go. If......whatever that was said my name I better go to the hospital, to the morgue area and see Shalimar for myself. Maybe that means someone is waiting for me.....maybe its The Giver anf if so, maybe he could help us...help Shalimar." Jesse hoped he was right.  
  
"I'm worried Jesse but maybe you are right. Go ahead,but keep us updated." Adam said. Jesse went to grab his coat and went to his car but was stopped by Brennan on the way.  
  
"Good luck, Jess." Brennan said and then went back inside. Jesse was happy for a moment at the fact that Brennan spoke to him, but he was worried. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He hoped more than anything that everything was going to be alright, and most importantly, he hoped Shalimar would be alright.  
  
Jesse arrived in the hospital almost a half an hour later. The feeling in his stomach grew as he phased through the wall into the morgue."I'm here" he told the others back at Sanctuary."I'll check back soon" he said. Jesse walked slowly around the morgue. There were countless numbers of bodys covered in light blue sheets. How was he supposed to know which one was Shalimar? He was afraid to lift them,afraid he might find someone else and not find Shalimar, but he was even more afraid he would find Shalimar. He began walking more until he saw beatiful blonde hair pertruding the side of the sheet. Jesse walked closer and stopped when he got close enough to begin lifting the sheet. He lifted his hand and placed it on the sheet,his heart was racing as his numb hands began lifting. He saw the big brown eyes of Shalimar staring up at him, with a light glaze over each eye. As he continued lifting the sheet he saw her blue lips. She had only been dead for a few hours. He should have stopped there but continued lifting and he saw Shalimar's thin body mutalated almost everywhere, except for her beatiful face. Jesse threw up at the sight of her right there on the morgue's floor as he quickly covered Shalimar's lifeless body. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry but he had been crying so much ...he had no more tears left and he just stood there in the room, alone. He stood there for about a minute but it seemed longer than that for Jesse. His once racing heart pounded hard,slow,and loudly at his chest,beating up the left side of his body.   
  
He wanted to contact the team like he promised,but had nothing to say. He simply just turned around on his way out and phased through the same wall he used to get in. His feet felt as if they weighed a ton as he slowly lifted them to his car. The parking lot was cold and almost empty. Jesse felt a strong breeze go through his hair as his named was called with the air. He knew that voice. The Giver. Jesse swung his body around and saw the tall figure once again."What do you want from me!!" Jesse demanded, his body shaking,his voice quivvering as he set his emotions free.  
  
"I don't want anything from you,its you that wanted from me. I gave you your wish. She deserved it." The Giver said. he had no emotions at all. He was almost like a robot.  
  
"I didn't ask for her...or anyone to die!!" Jesse shouted as tears lightly stained his face.  
  
"I granted your wish however it suited me." The Giver coldly stated.  
  
" I asked that they feel unappreciated how does killing my best friend fit into that!!"Jesse demanded. the Giver stood silent. "Answer me!" Jesse again screamed.  
  
"You wanted them to know you were not their slave. They know now thanks to me. Your friend knows now she shouldn't have mistreated you."The Giver said. "I did this for you."  
  
"No....NO!" Jesse screamed."I want her back! I want Shalimar back !" Jesse's face was bright red and his eyes were full of tears.  
  
"Foolish mortal. She can not come back. Whats done is done. The problem with humans is that they let their emotions get the best of them. You all think its great when you get to wish for something and when it comes true you all blame me. Its your fault." The Giver said staring down at Jesse who was becoming more and more angry with each word The Giver let out."Its your fault" The Giver repeated. Jesse didn't know what else to do. He massed and ran straight for The Giver but he didn't budge.  
  
"Stupid boy." The Giver said as he raised his arm and whacked Jesse as hard as he could and his body hit the ground with a sickening thud. A smile ran across The Giver's face as he moved closer to the limp body of Jesse to finish him off, until something stopped him.  
  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Jesse woke up in a room he had never seen before. It was dark with nothing but a bed and a chair. On the chair was Jesse's coat , he had spotted it as he attempted to bet out of bed. His head had a large cut filled with dried blood that he followed all the way down his face with his hand. His whole body ached , he felt as if he were hit by a truck. He gave getting to his feet another shot as he slowly got out of bed and towards the door. He could'n remember what had happened at all. he just remembered Shalimar was dead and his heart sank yet again as he reached fo rthe knob. He looked out of the room to find a long dark hall. Jesse couldn't even see the end of it. He was frightened as he looked up and down the hall before venturing out of the room. He took a few steps towareds the left as he heard the calling of his name by yet another man. He turned to the right and saw him. A man of equal size to or greater to The Giver towering over him. Then Jesse remembered what had happened and that he had been hurt. He was very scared and couldn't manage to get any words out of his mouth. Then the tall figure spoke.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I am The Reciever. I am here to help.  
  
"Not again." Jesse thought to himself.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So that concludes the long awaited Chapter 5!! Please tell me what you think and I will do my very best to have probably to next 2 final chapters finished soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all who have reviewed already it makes the story worth writing. TTFN!! 


	7. Answers

DISCLAIMER: yayaya its always the same. Sorry it took so long to update but no one reviewed my 6th chapter so maybe you all forgot? lol i dont know PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R AND R!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The Giver  
  
Chapter 7: Answers  
  
Jesse stood silent and still as he was confronted by the man who had called himself "The Reciever". He was also very frightened but tried his best not to show it. He was prepared for any challenge the man proposed. He had lost Shalimar and was not going to let down his "family" again. He was not going to loose anything else even if he had to die trying. He was prepared to mass.  
  
The Reciever could sense his fear and even more so his anger and hatred. But he wasn't going to hurt Jesse. "Hold on a second. I'm here to help." he spoke in a deep and raspy voice. Jesse thought this is what God must sound like. He went to speak but had trouble getting his words out, his voice was so dry and his whole body ached.  
  
"Yea thats what The Giver said. Some help he was." Jesse was angry and frustrated."How do I know this isn't another trick? How do I know you are going to help me? My best friend is dead, what more do you people want from me?" He was once again grief stricken by the thought of Shalimar's death.  
  
"Well because if I don't help you, you will be dead." The Reciever stared into Jesse's eyes."You are mixed up in something greater than you think. The Giver wants to kill off every human in existence. Some accidents are not really accidents you know. Like with your friend. " He could see the look of confusion in Jesse's bright blue eyes and explained. " Our species can never die as long as we can obatin life. We are immortal to a certain extent. In other words, we have to take life to live life." Jesse didn't understand. He was beyond confused.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Adam its been 2 hours since Jesse last made contact with us shouldn't we be out there looking for him?" Brennan asked  
  
"I'm not sure if it is safe. I hate to say this but there is a good chance we could have lost Jesse, and I'm not about to send more people out there." Adam could'nt believe what he had said. He was hoping Jesse was still alive, but now he probably just upset his young friends.  
  
"No Adam Jesse is still alive." Emma said."I have a reading of anger and confusion.." She couln't help but smile. Jesse was alive.  
  
"Great Emma." Adam was so relieved." Jesse's comlink isn't showing up but I'm sure he will be okay and that he will contact us soon." Adam hoped he was right.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The Reciever explained himself more and Jesse began to understand. They were able to stay alive as long as they took the life out of humans. Jesse still didn't understand why The Giver had passed himself off as he did so he asked the man before him.  
  
"Well....its because he had to have a reason. We can't kill without a reason, no matter how petty that reason may be." Jesse was beginning to understand and as he did it made him sick at the thought of his "species" being drained of life for some......things. Jesse wasn't sure what they were. then it hit him. Had this guy killed too? "Hey, you said "we" feed off human life. You do this too?" Jesse was worried.  
  
"Well we can live for 200 year with out feeding. I'm 137 . Very young for where I'm from." Jesse looked slightly relieved."I'm part of a group to stop the killings. To stop people like The Giver."  
  
"So why do you need me?" Jesse wondered.  
  
"You want your friend back don't you?" The Reciever asked. Jesse's expression totally changed. "The Giver can be killed, but only by one of his own kind, paired with one of his victim's kind. Only together can we bring him down."  
  
"But how is that possibe? How can we bring Shalimar back?" Jesse asked  
  
"She was the last one he killed. There is still time to save her." He answered. Jesse reached into his pocket and was suprised to find his comlink."I found that lying near you when I found you." Jesse put it on his finger and activated it.  
  
"Adam! I've got some good news!" For the first time in a long time, Jesse was excited, almost happy even.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Ya ok I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Its kinda short but the next chapter will be the last even if its really long I'm desperate to finish this story. More reviews will end it sooner to motivate me to write so again I ask please R and R! Thanks guys MX fans are the best!  
-Jeni 


End file.
